1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically creating an image, and more particularly, to a method of automatically creating a natural image by using an optimization technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work of creating a visual design image is a series of creation steps of formulating a concept to be expressed, determining a method of appropriately expressing the concept, and expressing the concept. For a designer, such a series of creation steps are difficult jobs accompanying mental and physical burden. Also, if the expressed concept does not match the original concept well, a series of steps need to be repeatedly performed again. Accordingly, a work of creating a design image is time consuming and labor consuming. In this regard, if a method of automatically creating an image which may reduce a designer' mental and physical burden is developed, the method may be very useful.